


the taste of you

by quietlydreaming



Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlydreaming/pseuds/quietlydreaming
Summary: sapnap eats out georgie.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: milo's nsfw drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	the taste of you

georgie whimpered as sapnap's hands slid across her chest, tweaking at her nipples and cupping her boobs gently. sapnap had always loved her tits, loved how perfectly they fit in her hands. personally, georgie loved sapnap's more. she loved to bury her face between them or use them as a pillow.

“fuck, you’re so pretty baby,” sарпар whispered, squeezing georgie's tits softly before kissing her nose. georgie could only whine quietly in reply, arching into her touch.

sapnap smiled, squeezing again before letting go. she let her hands drift down lower, teasing gently at the waistband of georgie's panties. one hand moved to her hip to rub circles into the skin while the other moved down further to cup her pussy. she was a little surprised to feel wetness already.

“you’re so wet and i’ve barely even touched you,” sap teased, rubbing slightly before removing her hand completely. georgie let out a whine, but didn’t make any moves to follow the hand.

“you’re so well behaved,” sap praised, caressing georgie's face, “i think you deserve a reward.”

georgie seemed to perk up slightly at that. sapnap chuckled, reaching to tug at the waistband of georgie's panties. “how about you take these off and then i let you ride my face?”

“please.” georgie replied, her breath hitching at the thought.

“well, hurry up then.”

georgie sat up as fast as she could, wriggling around as she pulled her panties off and threw them to the side. sapnap just smiled at her baby’s eagerness.

she beckoned for gеогgiе as she started to lie down in a comfortable position. georgie crawled over, hesitating next to her head.

“here, like this,” sapnap said, grabbing her left thigh and helping her position it on the other side of her head. “i’ll tap you thigh three times if i need you to pull off, ok?” georgie nodded and sapnap grinned in reply, gripping georgie's thighs and preparing herself.

after a slight nod from sapnap, georgie began to lower herself, gasping when her pussy brushed against sapnap's lips.

“fuck,” she moaned once sapnap snuck her hand in to spread her open, rubbing softly as she did. georgie lowered herself further so that she was finally sitting on sapnap's face, a loud moan falling from her lips at a teasing lick from sap.

sapnap quickly began sucking on her clit, causing her hips to twitch forward and sap to tighten her grip on georgie's thigh. the pleasure was already so good, and she’d barely done anything.

sapnap swirled her tongue around her clit, enjoying the sounds leaving georgie's mouth. she swirled her tongue one final time before moving her attention elsewhere. she didn't want to overstimulate her baby.

georgie whimpered as sapnap's tongue ran across her pussy, rutting her hips slightly to try and get more stimulation. sapnap let out a quiet laugh, her breath only making georgie buck her hips again.

georgie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a moan when sapnap suddenly starting tongue fucking her. she thrusted in and out with her tongue, the job made easy by a combination of georgie's wetness and her own spit.

“fuck, fuck, fuck,” georgie whined, her hands finding their way into sapnap's hair and holding her in place. sapnap didn’t slow her pace, digging her fingers into georgie's thigh and using the other hand to rub at her clit slightly.

georgie thrust her hips as best she could, desperately trying to hump sapnap's face. “please, please, i’m going to cum,” she gasped.

sapnap began rubbing her clit with more earnest, continuing to tongue fuck her hard and fast.

it didn’t take much longer after that for georgie to cum all over sap's face, who licked it up greedily.

georgie sighed with content as she carefully got off sapnap and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

“that didn’t take long,” sapnap teased, “you’re so sensitive.”

georgie glared at her halfheartedly. “shut the fuck up.”

the two lay in silence for a bit, georgie basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“so, you up to return the favour?”


End file.
